


invading mars

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i have never seen sailor moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Tuxedo Mask saves Sailor Mars.





	invading mars

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s a little fucked up to be turned on by a costume originally worn by a teenage anime girl, but this is Japan and Shirota isn’t fazed by much anymore. Besides, the woman who’s wearing it now is twenty-four and if she didn’t want people to ogle her, she shouldn’t wear something that has a big purple bow on her cleavage.

Naturally, Keiko points his chin upward to meet her face, and all he sees are her gorgeous thick lips. “I see we both put a lot of thought into our costumes tonight.”

Shirota tips his top hat and unearths a rose from nowhere, because he’s  _magic_.

She eyes him. “But I’m not in trouble,” she plays along.

“Insurance,” he says with a wink.

She laughs, her face scrunching up adorably, and Shirota wonders why they’ve never hooked up before. Pi used to date her, but he doesn’t mind sloppy seconds. Given his group of friends, Shirota would never get laid otherwise.

His gaze drops to her costume again, and this time she just steps into his personal space. “I told Erika that nobody over the age of thirteen has costume parties, especially when it’s not Halloween, but I’m beginning to see the appeal.”

The rose drifts across the bare part of her collarbone with a flick of his wrist. “If you decide you need saving, I’m not hard to find.”

“I’ll say,” Keiko replies. “You’re already taller than everyone here and that hat isn’t very conspicuous.”

Shirota makes a big show of billowing his cape as he turns around and takes his leave, spinning his cane on his way down the hall. It takes Keiko forty-five seconds to catch up to him, shoving him into the closest room and pausing to eye the decor on the wall.

“It looks like an art room,” Shirota observes, looking around at the abstract paintings and supplies surrounding them.

“Erika is so strange,” Keiko says. “She doesn’t even paint. I bet she only has this set-up so people think she’s artsy.” She leans back to pop the lock on the door and addresses him with dangerous eyes. “It’ll do.”

She pulls him towards her and her lips feel as plush as they look, his hands sliding down her costume to her waist. There’s a stool in front of a dusty easel and it serves the purpose, her shoving him down onto it and straddling his lap.

“I always wanted to fuck Tuxedo Mask,” she whispers into their kiss, and it’s hotter than anything on Heat Island.

He takes this as permission to touch her, going under her top and the big purple bow to take her breasts in both hands. Her moan tickles his tongue and he kisses her harder, dropping one of his hands to her ass and urging her to move against him.

She gasps at his growing hardness between her legs and reaches down to unzip him. “You have a condom, right?”

“Came with the costume,” he jokes, and she swats at him before he slips his fingers up her skirt and teases her panty line.

Then nothing is funny anymore, Keiko snatching the condom from him and ripping the packet open with her teeth. He watches her do it as he pushes two fingers inside her, groaning at her wetness and hissing when she rolls the latex onto his cock.

She smiles as his hand falls from her and she lowers herself onto him. A rush of air leaves Shirota at how tight she is, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth as she pauses to adjust to him. She feels amazing and Shirota wants to move, but he waits as patiently as he can manage, his hands clutching onto her ass and his mouth latching onto her neck.

“Mm, Yuu-kun,” she says softly as she  _finally_  she rocks her hips, shifting back and forth on his lap and taking him in and out of her.

He just keeps dragging his lips along her neck absently, something to do with his mouth while she rides him. His grip on her ass helps them along, him pushing up into her in tandem while the stool shakes and rolls beneath them. Shirota feels like he’s going to fall on his ass, but it would be okay as long as he’s still inside Keiko and she can just do him on the floor.

The stool doesn’t give, though, and Shirota feels her moans with his lips on her throat. He’s hitting her deeper and harder, using more force as she tightens around him, and he can tell she’s going to come before she actually does.

Keiko throws her head back, her long hair flowing behind her as she cries out into the artsy room, and Shirota grunts into her skin as he fucks her through it. This wasn’t meant to be a long tryst and he starts to lose himself inside her, clinging to her for stability as she falls apart in his arms, and a few more thrusts has him joining her at that indescribable plateau of orgasm.

She stumbles as she pushes up, fixing her panties and righting her top. Her face is flushed, lips more swollen than usual, and Shirota wants to fuck her again as soon as he finds his breath. But he just disposes of the condom and zips himself back into his pants, leaving her with the rose in true Tuxedo Mask spirit and disappearing in a billow of robes.

The next weekend while he’s out drinking with the boys, not mentioning Keiko because he doesn’t kiss and tell, he receives a text on his phone. It’s from Keiko:  _I need saving_.

He grins. Keeping that costume was a good idea.


End file.
